This invention relates to an apparatus for making, filling closing and packaging (boxing) bags. The apparatus, by means of a hollow mandrel, forms a hose of sealable sheet material into which the goods are poured and thereafter transverse seams are provided which are subsequently cut through to divide the hose into filled bags.
In known apparatuses of the above-outlined type, the filled, separated and sealed bag is allowed to drop or is pushed into a cardboard box. The duration of the fall of the bag is relatively long because of a substantial air resistance which is generated due to the closed bottom of the box. Further, it is disadvantageous to push the bag into the box, because the otherwise present bulge of the bag is increased which may adversely affect the operational reliability of the apparatus. Further, the result of bulging bags is a poor utilization of the volume of the box, that is, the box is unnecessarily large in relation to its contents.
A positioning of empty bags in a container, as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 542,701 to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,509, has the disadvantage that an additional filling station is necessary. If, on the other hand, only the bag is made, filled and closed as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 835,426, filed Sept. 21, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,976, a particular packing (boxing) station has to be provided in case the bag is to be positioned in an additional protective box.